knuxtiger4fandomcom-20200215-history
Fangs
'Appearance' Height: '''3'6 '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Cream '''Markings: '''Brown stripes that run through her body and red highlights in her hair '''Skin color: '''Warm Grey '''Eye style and color: '''Sorta almond shaped eyes, eyes are light blue in color while the eye whites are dark brown, eyes tend look like she's 'glaring' '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Wears her hair in a pony tail, hair runs down to the near base of her tail '''Other noticeable features: None Overall clothing style: 'Usually wears her brown vest with her brown and gold boots and her silver bangles 'Personality Likes *Hanging out with friends *Fighting *Having control over her life Dislikes *Dying *Being alone *Demons *Harming people she cares for Fav drink: 'Hot Chocolate with Marshmellows '''Fav food: '''Bacon '''Personality: ' *Very stubborn *Has a very quick temper *Rash *Aggressive and can become violent *Wraithful *Clingy to the people she is close with or friends *Straightforward when it comes to choices *Has a bit of a troublemaking streak to her *Somewhat empathetic and careless '''Abilities and Skills Strengths: *Very strong close combat fighter *Skilled fire powers Weaknesses: *Fatigues easily *Can't attack long range well *Doesn't know when to back down from fights 'History' *Born in the Talonrunner Village *Several months after she was born, was separated from her parents in a Dark Legion attack *Was found by Zepher, him and Ebony decided to raise her in secret, hoping they could return her back to her village one day *Was introduced to Duke when she was 4, became her best friend and help break those insecurties she was having *Was brought back home at the age of 10, takes a while to readjust to village life *Ebony, Zepher, Zig and Zag flee to the Talonrunner Village when the legion returns to the island *Fangs begin to train under Ebony and start to fight the legion *Meets Berserker and later starts dating him *Dark Legion civil war happens, reunited with Duke *Legionnized along with Berserker but escape before they were shipped off to different chapters *Part of the Albion aftermath and the Infection outbreak *Broke into Seth's lab, got Nails a physical body but was captured and experimented on. Eventually breaks free of Seth and plots revenge *Manages to meet up with a fellow named Eon and when failed to bring him to Seth is captured along with Berserker *Are given a deal to capture Seth within 10 years, fail to and their forfeit their souls. They leave but soon are tailed by Sehkmet *Seek Nails' help and go on a journey to find Seth *Almost died thanks to Storage *Found Seth's location, got attacked by Geof and failed to capture Seth, had to get rescued by Eon *Eon and Ace became pissed upon finding out the kitties failed to protect Sekhmet, barely escaped and nearly die in the process *Had a falling out with Duke and got some sense beaten into her by Mary-Ka *Helped track down Sekhmet after running off with Rook. Rescues Sekhmet but then pursues Rook to a Shar hive *Ends up as Shar bait after she attempts to rescue Fy and her brother from Rook, eventually breaks free *Rescues Nails soon after with the help of Dimitri, Discordia and Sehkmet *Comes home to find that Shar demon egg she took back hatched *Discovers Nails fled the island, heads back on the mainlands to track her down *Whelp, dead again thanks to running into Pitch at a park *Gets her wraithful ass sent to Hell and straight into Styx *Oh look, Pandora got mad and rose the dead in the Dark Legion's base *Fangs is alive... except cursed as a demon and now bound to Duke thanks to Pandora *Berserker is brought back and is very happy about that *Finds out that Geof being pestering people to drag her back to hell, meaning its only a matter of time before a certain demon lord find out *Discordia shows is in her village, something about winning the village over and securing more blood magic users *Discordia send Sika to the Discordia Pits as she get close to changing over to her adult form, gets into an arguement with Berserker that night over him wanting a family and ultimately both decide to go on 'break' *Duke sends her into Station Square to get something but is scared of of the city when she spots Skelter, Helter and Zala *Wanders around the mainlands and goes into a strange city. Turns out its Mortis and after nearly getting attack, meets Virus who is the creator of the city as well the cousin of Pitch. Helps sends her off to Scelus for her little adventure *Goes into the first bar in Scelus and encounters Ace and after much talking, goes back with him at his apartment and slept with him. *Kills times at another bar during the day, followed by the university and eventually going to a club at night *Meets Jayden who strikes a conversation with and quickly goes south when she is forced to tell him where Ace is. Commands the whole bar to violate Fangs which leaves her bruised and injured *Wanders Scelus the next morning and is helped by the mostly unlikely person... Dave who takes her to Red to help fix her up and sends her out of the city *Goes back to Station Square and has a very nice and long talk with Gueton who basically steers her clear of the path of being a 'monsterous demon' *Goes home to the island and speaks to her parents and then Berserker who reassures her they still see her for who she is. Also is warned by Discordia that Sekhmet found out about what she did with Ace and is high advised not to go near her *Gets caught up with Duke and whelp, sees Kay-Ti and Henk making out in the woods and fighting. She wants no part in this and heads home *Duke summons her and becomes stuck in her demon form and flees into the forest *Next day Duke shows up and breaks the pact with her to protect the legionnaires and his family. Proceeds to flip the fuck out and runs for the village to get help *Manges to reach Berserker, Discordia, Zig and Zag but is swallowed up by the ground and plunges into the Styx once more *Speaks to Zala there and is reassured that Pravus (the demon lord of the Styx) will find a place for her *Talks to Pravus, he trades her off to Bafalaut (the demon lord of Sheol) so he can have the blankets for one night *Turns out Bafalaut is also a dick and puts her to work as a worker under Solomon who tries to give her easy work after noting strange behavior she displayed when he tried to put her to work the first time *Basically has a tarturm when put to work as she can't handle that *Sent off to a nearby market to try to relax and make some friends. Meets up with Gueton, Electrisa and a worker named Solaris *Whoops, Solaris was the one that clean up the mess she caused, smooth *Goes back and accepts where she is right now and just works *Hey look Mafrit *Oh god wait no I don't want to work for you, you are crazy *Kicked up tot he surface to basically be a 'monster' and trapped in her demon form *Kinda goofs off and heads to Scelus to find Solaris there and start to hang around him and get advice from him *Solaris tells her to do her job and she does...and oh god she goofed up badly trying *Mafrit visits her and tells her to try harder or else *Tries again and in the process runs into Jayden again and kills him *Manages at some point after to not only have the whole city of Scelus pissed at her and wanting her dead but also managed to piss of Solaris when casually talking with him *Goes off any tries other places to terrorize and run into Gueton again. After a back and forth, he goes to try to free here from Mafrit *Mafrit shows up days later and tells her she killed Gueton and if she fails to do her job, she's next *'NOW DOES HER JOB BECAUSE HER LIFE DEPENDS ON IT' *Start killing people and eating their souls, generally being a bad demon like she suppose to *Solaris find her one night and starts attacking her and trying to get her to kill him *She give in and does but becomes very upset over the whole thing *Hello Princess and Raven, two clones that found her in the forest. Decides to get them to an orphanage because kids shouldn't be on their own *Runs into a REALLY pissed off Gueton and gets beaten up by him until Mafrit shows up even more pissed off *Both manage to beat on Marit thanks to a fellow named Gazizel who seals Mafrit away and restores Fangs back to her normal self *Well that's all fine and dandy but Gueton hates her guts now and Mafrit going to make her life hell when she does escape, splended. *Goes back home, discovers her parents both passed away while she's been gone, she has no family left now *Takes what little money her parents left her and leaves the island to try to make a new life on the mainlands, trying to bottle up and put back all the feelings she wants to express by drowning in alcohol *Heads back in Scelus and after a night at The Sunken Reef and talking with the bartender, goes to straight out her life. Get her own place and get a job of making sure the 'evil demon' is killed which irony, she the evil demon. *Goes back to Station Square and adopts Princess, but discovers Raven was adopted and head off to find him *Turns out he was adopted and very much happy, what was not smart is smashing doors and threatening the fellow that adopted him *As her and Princess left the city, are attack by a 'demon hunter' and dragged off to a place that could remove the demon in her *Agrees to allow them to do so because she promises Princess. Thus demon side is removed. *Heads back home but finds out the city knows she was the demon that attack the city and ultimately leaves with Princess *Finds a near-ghost town of Liatencra where after speaking with the owner of the town, manages to get a small house and a job as fire performer for neighboring areas. *Gets Princess into some type of schooling *After a while gets some ideas and goes to the demon marketplace to get something. Finds Solaris there who very much alive and also nearly gets to a ugly situation with Gazizel *Goes back next day and and come home with a 'pet' demon but quickly finds out about the species. Works on getting it back to good health again and starts to keep a journal logging about it to try to end debate on how sentient it is. 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Fangs was my second character I made, Claws was the first *Originally a self insert for a long time *Her personality is sorta based off som aspects of mine *Her soul is actually a split of Nails' soul, she split off her hasty and rash side of her *She dyes her hair, its naturally white and brown like her mother's hair *HATES her real name. Started being called Fangs because that what Ebony and Zepher named her and only answered to that name once returned to her parents *Uncanny came up with her real name since it was tooth related * Category:Main Characters